1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic percussion instrument and, in particular embodiments, to an electronic percussion instrument in which, in an electronic hi-hat cymbal, the position information that has been output from a displacement sensor when a closed state of the two upper and lower cymbals has been detected is referred to and a musical tone having a suitable timbre in conformance with an operation position can be generated in accordance with an appropriate correction of the position information for the closed position, which is the standard position information.
2. Related Art
For some time, electronic percussion instruments have been provided that mimic acoustic hi-hat cymbals and, with this kind of electronic percussion instrument, the configuration is such that the timbre of the hi-hat is controlled in conformance with the amount of stepping on the foot pedal, in other words, the amount of the displacement of the upper cymbal based on the stepping on the foot pedal. For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication (Kokai) Number Hei 9-97075 (Patent Reference 1), a sensor (a displacement sensor), which is disposed in the foot pedal for the detection of the amount that the foot pedal has been stepped on, is disclosed.
However, in the case of, for example, the displacement sensor cited in Patent Reference 1, the actual output range of sensor values that are detected deviate from the output range of sensor values that has been prescribed in advance due to causes such as errors because of the variations in the sensor values that are detected and the like. The variations in the sensor values are caused by a component related problem of the sensor such as, for example, the degree of deterioration of the coil spring or the detection precision of the sensor sheet section.
On the other hand, in electronic percussion instruments of the past, in those cases where, because it has been configured such that a musical tone control value is read out for the output range of sensor values that has been prescribed in advance, an output value that is outside the output range of sensor values that has been prescribed in advance has been detected. Thus, there has been the problem that a dead zone is produced and, because of this, the timbre that is generated is affected because the generation range of the tightly closed sound becomes narrow and the generation range of the open sound becomes wide and the like.
FIG. 12 is a drawing for the purpose of concretely explaining problem areas such as those described above. FIG., 12(a) is a drawing that shows conceptually the relationship between the output range of the displacement sensor values that has been designated in advance and the timbre, and five types of hi-hat sounds (open sound, half open sound, slightly open sound, closed sound, and tightly closed sound) are each coordinated for the output range of the displacement values.
FIG. 12(b) is a drawing that shows conceptually the case in which the output range of the displacement sensor values that have actually been detected has been shifted in the negative direction, and due to the fact that the displacement sensor values are shifted in the negative direction, the generation region for the open sound becomes wide and, on the other hand, the generation region for the tightly closed sound is extinguished. In addition, FIG. 12(c) is a drawing that shows conceptually the case in which the output range of the displacement sensor values that have actually been detected has been shifted in the positive direction and due to the fact that the displacement values are shifted in the positive direction, the generation region for the open sound becomes narrow and, on the other hand, the generation region for the tightly closed sound becomes wide.